I think your perfect
by SnuggleswithSnape
Summary: Hermione/Igor Karkaroff. After the yule ball and a fight with Ron Hermione finds a place to cry when someone interupts her and she finds comfort. One swear word, short and sweet, light Hermione/Igor romance scene more implied that anything but I may continue


Hi everyone,

I haven't written much recently I haven't felt like it, but over the next few weeks I want to get back on track, this however is just a short and sweet story that I couldn't get out of my mind and yes it is a Hermione/Igor. It is set in Hermione's fourth year after the yule ball.. so Hermione is only fifteen, which is one of the main reasons I chose to leave any lemons out.

HPOV

"You know Hermione it's no wonder no one likes you, even that dress and makeup cant disguise how plain you actually are. No man in their right mind would look at you" Ronald says scathingly and I feel my heart sink even further it is something I did not need tonight.

"Yeah well.." I trail off as I feel the tears spring to my eyes and I glance over at Harry looking for some help but he just looks away awkwardly, I should have expected that. He always takes Ron's side.

"Well there's a shocker, Bloody Hermione Granger is lost for words, usually you can't keep your bloody moth closed you.." I don't stick around to hear the end of the story as I turn and flee, running out of the main doors and down the stairs, tears falling heavily from my eyes as I just keep running, not looking back but I know that no one is chasing me anyway.

Before I know it I am down near the black lake.. a spot I come to when I just need to cry. I throw myself on the ground and just sob quietly to myself.

"Who's out there" A heavy accent calls out, probably one of the durmstrang students, I hold my breath as the footsteps get louder and louder. "Hermione?" a voice asks, I glance up to see professor Karkaroff.

I blush as I wipe my face hastily "I apologize, I didn't think that anyone would be around I just needed somewhere to get away from it all." I say as I sniffle softly, half expecting him to whip out his wand and crucio me or at the very least give me a detention. He doesn't say anything "I'll just go now" I murmur quietly.

I stand up dusting the mud off of my dress and turn away "Don't go.. I hate to see such a pretty young woman in distress" I blush at that.

"I am not pretty" I murmur under my breath. No one has ever called me pretty.

He reaches out and grabs my arm, causing me to squeal in surprise as he twists me around to face him "who told you you're not pretty? was it Viktor? I swear to merlin I will kick that boy off of the ship if he did, champion or no champion." I am slightly taken aback by the sincerity in his eyes and although I know it is inappropriate to discuss it with him I want too.

"I… Viktor didn't tell me that, he didn't have to I caught him snogging some fifth year, but then Ronald"

"Who is Ronald?" my eyes widen how is it he knows who I am but not my best friend.

"It doesn't matter, I am sorry for taking up your time professor."

"It matters to me, I want to know who hurt you" I look deep into his blue eyes, which look murderous and surprisingly I am not scared in fact they make me feel kind of safe because I know he is angry at someone else , that maybe he even wants to protect me. "Tell me любима" he whispers as he gently pushes a lock of hair behind my ears, his rough hands scraping against my soft cheek.

"I never expected to look like the other girls the pretty girls, but I didn't expect my best friend to insult me, to say that no man would ever want me" his hand drops from my arm to around my waist as he pulls me in against his chest, my face pressed against his thick fur robes as I breathe in his scent… fire whisky, tobacco and that masculine smell that puts me at ease. I find myself opening up more "I know I'm hard work and a swot and bossy but when he said it, it hurt so much more. I just want to be special for once in my life" I mumble as I peak up at him with tear filled eyes.

To my surprise his eyes are soft as he gazes down at me "Your special to me" he whispers, I gasp softly, surely he's not saying what I think he is.

"You work hard that is a good thing, your bossy because your passionate and caring, you want to see your friends fulfil their potential, you have a kind heart and your so loving and trusting with it." I gulp a thick lump in my throat.

"I think your perfect" he whispers as his hand wraps in my hair loosely, once again tears fill my eyes, but this time there happy as he leans down and presses his warm lips to mine.


End file.
